Chase's Promise
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: Small one-shotter here. Post Dino Super Charge. Chase saw Kaylee in trouble as she achieved her dream of being an astronaut. With Kaylee running out of oxygen, (which is time) Chase promised he fly to the moon for her. T for reasons Chase/Kaylee.


Author's Note: This is a fic that just came to me after hearing a song that caught my attention I thought of naming this fic under a different name, but this title is perfect. Warning! Warning! Cameo appearance in this fic! Choice Song for the rescue is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers? I don't own it. Nor do I own "Quédaté Conmigo" by Chyno Miranda.

Chase's Promise

Years went by after the defeat of Sledge and changing time for the dinosaurs to roam in the new Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Within the years Shelby was now in charge being the new curator of the Zoo as Kendall retired from it wanting to help Heckyl in Sentai 6 to protect the Dark Energem from being stolen. Tyler and James were there to help as they were off on another search. Riley was around to help as well, as well as being the recently new boyfriend to Shelby's best friend Erin. But the dinosaurs weren't just at Amber Beach. There were also some within Zandar as Prince Phillip had a Zoo for the others as well.

Things for everybody was going well. Especially Chase who was still in love with Kaylee. In recent weeks Kaylee got a letter stating that she was going to the Moon for a upcoming mission. Her astronaut dreams were coming true and she and Chase were in an open grassy field to have yet another space picnic to celebrate. After that they lied opposite from each other looking at the night sky with their heads together and their arms spread out with them holding hands.

"Chase?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, Kaylee."

"How is it in space?"

Chase was thinking as it haven't occurred to him. Yet already she know about Chase and his friends being Power Rangers.

"It's kind of nice, but only when you have air. Not trying to ruin the fun out of being an astronaut."

"You aren't Chase, I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"Okay."

There was silence again but soon enough Kaylee had held onto Chase's hands a bit tighter.

"Kaylee?"

"Yes, Chase."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous, I mean..." They both got up and was now sitting facing each other. "I know it is my first mission, but what if..."

"Kaylee, let me stop you there. No way will I let you forget about me and no way will I ever forget about you. I lost you three times already, in which is a miracle considering how most relationships go 'three strikes and you're out' my worst fear is losing you for good."

Kaylee was now shedding tears she held his face in which Chase followed suit and held her face. Soon enough they were looking at each other as if this could be their last time together.

"I was gonna say what if I'm not as good as I dreamed to be."

"But..."

"Forget that I said that."

Kaylee kissed him fully in which. Chase gave the same passion as he kissed her and soon enough they were making out like it could be their last night together.

The next day Chase was at the Zoo going to Shelby and Tyler and James, for something but they ran it someone who was very familiar and yet he was here with his wife.

"Oh pardon me, do you work here?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." Chase replied.

"We're looking for the curator of this zoo."

"Sure who might you guys be?"

"Oh my name is Tommy Oliver and this is my wife."

"I'm Katherine Oliver."

"Oh, well I'm Chase Randall. Come with me."

Chase has led Tommy and Katherine to Shelby, Tyler, and James.

"Well guys, this is the new Curator, Shelby Watkins."

"Hi." Shelby said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, from one paleontologist to another."

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Katherine Oliver."

"Pleasure."

"This is Tyler and James Navarro."

"Pleasure to see you guys." Tyler said.

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine." Tommy replied. They spoke while Chase helped out with the café with Riley who still wanted to help with the café even after the war with Sledge was over he still wanted to be close to his friends. While they both was working Erin came in wanted to warn Riley.

"Riley!"

"What is it Erin?" Riley replied

"There has been an accident."

"Where?"

"On the moon."

"What?" Chase asked as he went to turn on the tv. After flipping through a few channels they found the news and found out that the spaceship had a malfunction upon the moon and exploded. There were a couple of people on the moon lying dead due to the explosion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we witness a horrible tragedy. It would seem as if we would get our astronauts back. I received a report from the space center saying that there was a malfunction within the ignition which triggered the explosion. Upon the deceased is a young woman named Kaylee who had just begun her Astronaut career it is without a doubt unfair to these amazing people having their lives and careers cut tragically short. Our sincerest wishes goes out to the friends and family of our heroes that didn't make it."

Chase felt like throwing up the entire time but he just stood there shocked. Tears escaped his eyes and Riley knew as he saw how Chase was feeling a bit traumatized. He rushed to his side to hug him.

"Chase. I understand, but please looks at me man, look at me I'm here. Don't do anything crazy. We will always be here. You always got us."

The People looking at them were feeling sad as well as they were feeling his pain. Chase soon snapped out of his shocked state

"I just need some time alone."

"Whatever you need, but Chase please don't do anything crazy."

"Don't worry."

"Chase, I'm sorry."

"It's... okay."

Chase left to go down to the base looking at the objects and wondering why has fate been so cruel to him and Kaylee whose dreams were coming true. Chase sat down quietly and began to cry for a long period of time until he practically fell asleep. Riley and Erin had told Shelby, Tyler, and James at this point and they were also terrified at the news.

While Chase slept he was having a nightmare of how was losing Kaylee he was floating in space. He was able to breathe but he couldn't move. As he kept on floating, he would look at the moon as it got farther and farther away. And would see Kaylee standing on it. However Kaylee would soon float to Chase and hold his hand preventing him from moving. They both were able to shed tears and they soon looked at each other.

 _"Chase."_

 _"Kaylee, I'm so sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry too. I knew you'd fly to the moon for me."_

 _"As I promised I would."_

 _"and believe me I would love to return with you. But now... my heart belongs to the moon."_

 _"Kaylee..."_

 _"I'll always remember you my hero."_

 _"Kaylee! I'll never forget you! But don't leave... please..."_

 _"Good...bye... Chase."_

Once Kaylee let go, Chase was soon floating again and Kaylee returned back to the moon.

 _"Kaylee!"_

Kaylee blew a kiss to her hero before disappearing.

 _"Kaylee! Kaylee!"_

 _"Chase!"_

 _"Kaylee!"_

 _"Chase!"_

Back in reality, Shelby, Tyler, Riley, and James was trying to wake Chase up.

"Chase!" Shelby said trying to wake him up.

"Kaylee... Please don't leave..."

"Chase! Wake up!" Tyler shouted, and soon enough he woke up.

"What is it guys?"

"You gotta see what's going on." Shelby said. As they looked at the news it shows a spaceship on the moon as the announcer was explaining the situation.

"The astronauts have completed their mission but their space shuttle which made it to the moon seems to not be working, and the astronauts oxygen is running massively low. Can a miracle happen before time run out?"

Chase was horrified as his nightmare was about to come true.

"Kaylee..."

"Chase, go after her!" Shelby said.

"How?"

"Use the Plesiozord." Tyler said.

"Is it still here?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Thanks."

Without another question Chase grabbed one of his Dino chargers and transformed into the black ranger. He quickly got into the Plesiozord and flew up to the moon. Meanwhile at the moon, Kaylee and the other astronauts were almost out of oxygen yet they all were thinking about their loved ones especially Kaylee who was thinking about Chase. But suddenly Chase finally got within range of the shuttle and was able to zap the ship bringing the astronauts inside the Plesiozord's cockpit. Kaylee who woke up first was happy to see Chase and hugged him, soon after that, the other astronauts woke up and was able to see their rescuer. Back on Earth the others were relieved to know that Chase, Kaylee, and the other astronauts were okay. The news reporter was able to cover it all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a miracle had just happened. I'm receiving word that our Astronauts have been rescued by the Black Power Ranger inside the Purple Ranger's Plesiozord. We once again thank those multicolored superheroes for the duty of protecting and saving us.

Chase soon turned into the Plesio Charge Megazord to carry the space shuttle down to Earth. Once they arrived they were greeted back by their friends and the people at the space station were grateful enough to make sure that from now on everything is up to code when making their space shuttles so that it wouldn't happen again. And they also made sure that they didn't want to discourage the astronauts especially Kaylee into going into future missions even though her first was almost life threatening. After everything was clear, Chase and Kaylee went back to the dinosaur zoo where people greeted back their Astronaut and Kaylee was happy that she was cheered for it. Her dream finally came true but it was the beginning.

Chase and Kaylee had drove into the sunset and was able to park on top of a hillside to get a perfect view of the sun setting. They held each other close with their heads close together.

"Chase?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes babe?"

"Did I scare you?"

"When you had a malfunction? Yes. Yes you did."

"I wish they didn't malfunction like that. Because I hate when that happens!"

"Kaylee... what matters now is that you are here, alive and with me."

"I know. And I never want to think of life without you."

"Me too. I love you so much Kaylee."

Chase kissed her with much passion as he could with Kaylee showing that same passion. It wasn't long before Kaylee straddled on Chase and continued their intense kissing section. It wasn't long after before they began to make out, not wanting to miss what they could have done if the chance blew them by. When they sun went down, they had looked into the night sky. And to their surprise they were able to see a shooting star. They both made a wish and continued to make out again until they both were ready to go home.


End file.
